Sun Ce
Sun Ce became a playable character in Dynasty Warriors 3. Known as "The Little Conqueror of Jiang Dong", he set the foundations for the Kingdom of Wu. He is Sun Jian's eldest son and eldest brother of Sun Quan and Sun Shang Xiang. He is married to the older Qiao sister, Da Qiao. With his childhood friend, Zhou Yu, he set out to find a land worthy enough for him to rule. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 26 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, his Musou mode revolves on the events of the Sun Family's creation of Wu. After his father's death, Sun Ce continues to fulfill his father's legacy of ruling the land. After conquering the Wu Territory, he is confronted by Yu Ji. Eventually, Sun Ce was inflicted with an illness after killing the sorcerer, although this did not stop him from fighting at Xia Kou. His ending involves him overcoming his illness, preparing for the new challenges he will face by his army and his family. In Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu face a test to win the hearts of the Two Qiaos, with Zhou Yu stating that fighting for the Qiaos' hearts is a lot easier than confessing love to them. He shares his other Legend Mode with his father and Huang Gai as they suppress a rebellion in their home territory. Even if he doesn't have a storyline in Dynasty Warriors 6, Sun Ce heavily appears as a support for the characters who have such Musou Modes, as well as being in many cutscenes. He plays a larger role in Zhou Yu and later Taishi Ci's Musou Modes. His death is prominent throughout the series but the circumstances behind it changes in each game. In Da Qiao's Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, he dies in Da Qiao's arms after he protects her from arrows. Dynasty Warriors 5 tells a different story of Ce's death, instead from a curse after killing the sorcerer, Yu Ji. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he dies from three arrows shot by an off screen archer. In Taishi Ci's Musou Mode for Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, he simply clutches his abdomen and falls over with no explanation really given for his demise. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's story mode, a late Sun Ce reinforces his kingdom's defense against the serpent army lead by Zhuge Liang. Defeated in battle, he follows suite with his father and submits to Orochi's will. Quickly put to work by Da Ji, he leads the siege against Ieyasu and Masamune's armies at Edo Castle. With his father and loyal retainers held hostage, Sun Ce continues to assist Orochi's conquests. In Warriors Orochi, he tries to endure servitude whilst trying to free his father. Thanks to Sakon's guidance, he eventually rescues Sun Jian but is forced to leave him at the elder's behest. Branded as a selfish traitor by his siblings, Sun Ce allows them to vent their anger and gradually convinces them to rebel with him. Both he and his sister save their father and Sun Quan from being executed by Orochi's men. Reunited at last, the Sun Family work together to defeat Orochi. In Warriors Orochi 2, he and his wife were returning from a reconnaissance mission when they spot Sun Quan heavily outnumbered by Kiyomori's army. They lend their aid and help stall the army while Motochika and Yoshitsune head for the Water Dragon shrine. In one of the dream modes in the game, he teams up with Toshiie and Pang De to fend off Da Ji, Himiko, and Sun Wukong. Seeing that the odds are against them, he makes a bid to send out a messenger to call for Zhou Yu's reinforcements. When he arrives, their armies make a final charge against Da Ji. Dynasty Tactics He resumes his role as Wu's leader in both Dynasty Tactics games. If he chooses to conquer the entire land, he will survive to rule it. One of the story routes in Dynasty Tactics 2 depicts him living past an assassination attempt. Many of his retainers, including the people closest to him, thought he died but he soon marches out into battle. Unbeknown to them, his physician warned him that his body could no longer take the strains from battle. Not wanting to quit what he started, he stubbornly defies bed rest and leads his men. Eventually, he exerts himself and dies in his room from the stress. Zhou Yu was present at the time and mourns his passing. In another story route, he corners Cao Cao in a decisive battle to unite the land under Wu. Declaring that he will kill the tyrant, he shoots an arrow from horseback and wounds Cao Cao's shoulder. In their final confrontation, the lone Cao Cao angrily fights off the surrounding soldiers with his sword. Sun Ce challenges him to die honorably in a duel which is quickly obliged. A few bouts later Wu's ruler is overwhelmed and thrown off his feet. Cao Cao moves to deliver the decisive blow but dies in his final strike due to the arrow wound caused by Sun Ce. Hearing his rival's last words for an era of tranquility, Sun Ce respects his wishes and peacefully unites the land. Character Information Personality Sun Ce is an energetic, outgoing, brash, and informal leader. He is charismatic and well liked by his troops and his family. He often does whatever he likes on whim with a macho and confident attitude. Proud of his heritage and gung-ho for battle, he can get lost in the thrill and forget his limits. Therefore, he relies on the wisdom and responsibility of his friend, Zhou Yu, to keep him focused and on track. He's also a loving husband who greatly appreciates his wife's efforts. In her Musou Modes, he is especially protective for her safety and well being. In her dream mode in Warriors Orochi 2, Sun Ce's loyalty to his wife is jokingly questioned as he didn't realize that the Da Qiao closest to him at the time was a phantom created by Da Ji. After defeating said phantom, the real Da Qiao scolds Sun Ce with humorous results. Appearance Sun Ce's trademark appearance is in his ponytail and in his goatee, to fit his informal and upbeat personality. His clothes from Dynasty Warriors 3-5 is almost symmetrical in design, and usually short sleeved or sleeveless to show his muscular arms. His color scheme is mostly on red, gold, black and blue. In his DW5 incarnation,he wears a tiger-skinned tasset around his waist to match his father's and his brother's. His Dynasty warriors 6 armor represents an armor similar to a Greek Cuirass and adding a red cape and brown boots. His hair is hidden on a headdress and having thicker bangs with His alternative color is a palette swap of yellow taking the place of red, showing Sun Ce as he was in Yuan Shu's forces. Voice Actors * Michael Lindsay - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) * Yuri Lowenthal - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Steve Blum - Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * O In-Seong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) * Kim Jang - Dynasty Warriors 4~5 (Korean) * Takahiro Kawachi - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Hideo Ishikawa - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Kazuhiko Inoue - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Sun Ce (Quotes) *"I say we should attack! Boldness is what's required! Should we act like old men, or show him real power?!" ::~~Sun Ce rallying to attack Lu Bu; Dynasty Warriors 6 Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 * : A series of swings, then a strong strike. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 *Level 10 Weapon: Overlord *Base Attack: 45 *Stage: Unification of Jiang Dong *Requirements: Wait for the north food supply depot to fall and Zhou Yu to be routed. Defeat Liang Gang to gain access into the castle. Once that is done, give chase to Liu Xun and wait till he meets with Ji Ling. Once Liu Xun heads for the supply depot, ride ahead of him and defeat the last general at the supply depot along with the gate captains. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Hierophant *Base Attack: 48 *Attributes: Level 19 Dragon Amulet, Level 10 Jump Scroll, Level 15 Huang's Bow, Level 20 Elixir :Stage: The Shadow of Sun Ce :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Clear the stage in under 1:50 minutes after defeating the real Yu Ji's appearance. :Strategy: # Kill the 5 fake Yu Ji's. One of them drops the war god's axe, save it for now. Then kill the real Yu Ji (the one with a longer HP bar). # Yu Ji will re-incarnate. Wait for the second real Yu Ji in front of the imperial seal (from a wooden box). Get the war god's axe, then use the 10-second musou from the imperial seal to kill him. You must be real quick, because he will retreat about 10 seconds after he gets hit the first time (and usually it is your allied soldiers who deal the damage). He'll say something before he disappears into thin air, so you have about 15 seconds to kill him. # Save and reload at this point. Finish the stage by defeating only the third real Yu Ji, who re-incarnates once more. Do not defeat other fake Yu Ji's. # There's a 5-minute time limit. # Level 11 message. Note: Killing the first five fake Yu Ji's is not a requirement, but you'll need the war god's axe. Note: The fake Yu Ji's can be killed in one blow using the vorpal orb. You could save some time using it. Dynasty Warriors 5 How to Obtain Overlord *Stage: The Trials of Sun Ce (Sun Ce's forces) *Location: In a small area to the north. *Requirements: Defeat all of Yu Ji's phantoms, Sun Jian, and Da Qiao in less than 10 minutes. Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Sunce-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Sunce-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Sunce-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Sun ce.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render File:Sunce-800.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Sunce-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Sunce-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Sunce-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Sunce dtactics.jpg|Dynasty Tactics render Category:Wu characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters